


Бэт-еноты

by AOrvat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Translation, jason has a soft spot for stray animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: У Джейсона с енотами много общего. Кроме того, его так называемая семья гораздо большие вредители, чем бездомные животные, поселившиеся неподалёку от его убежища.
Relationships: Bat Family & Jason Todd
Kudos: 16





	Бэт-еноты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [batcoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553654) by [drakefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakefeathers/pseuds/drakefeathers). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено (см. в комментариях к оригиналу за 13.07.2014).
> 
> Перевод перенесен с Фикбука.

Срабатывает сигнализация периметра. Опять.

Развалившийся на кровати Джейсон в шестой раз за последние полчаса вслушивается в слабые «бип-бип».

Он не в настроении сейчас с этим разбираться, но с сенсорами определённо творится какая-то хрень, они всё чаще и чаще выдают ложную тревогу, и ему, вероятно, следует найти время починить их, пока действительно не случилась не ложная тревога, а он, принимая душ, не оказался в окружении ниндзя.

Со стоном он выпутывается из тёплых одеял и плетётся на кусучий зимний воздух. Снаружи чертовски холодно. Это должно быть самый холодный день года из всех, а с заходом солнца становится ещё холоднее.

Как бы он хотел взять этой ночью выходной и остаться дома в тепле. Но у него накопилось слишком много всякой хрени, которую следовало бы разгрести.

Джейсон проверяет датчики, спрятанные вдоль кирпичных стен здания, те работают нормально. Он предполагает, что проблемы могут возникать из-за сильного ветра, возможно, просто следует снизить чувствительность.

Постукивание заставляет его резко обернуться. В тени светятся горящие жёлтым дьявольские глаза. Он ругается себе под нос и тянется к пистолету под курткой.

Существо дёргается, и джейсоново привыкшее к тусклому свету зрение различает обыкновенного енота. Енот с чёрной «маской» на мордочке с опаской наблюдает за ним с вершины кучи деревянных ящиков, его усы подёргиваются, и глаза отсвечивают отблеском фонарей.

Джейсон прячет пистолет обратно и делает маленький шажок поближе. Енот невелик, ненамного больше обычной кошки. В этой части города не очень много диких животных. Слишком уж тут индустриально, много складов и удивительно тихо и пусто для такой захудалой части Готэма. И мало мусора. Все стоящие мусорные баки дальше в паре кварталов.

Это не впервые, когда он видит в Готэме енотов, но они определённо встречаются не так часто, как бродячие коты и собаки. Он замечает, что у этого отсутствует кончик хвоста. Наверное, отморозил.

Зима для всех выдалась тяжкой.

Джейсон стискивает зубы, чтобы перестать дрожать от холода. Это происшествие, этот переулок и этот чёртов енот, перебирающий лапками в поисках объедков, заставляют его вернуться воспоминаниями в прошлое. Самые худшие времена из всех. Вещи, о которых он не любит вспоминать. Дни даже холоднее этого, дубняк и заляпанные грязью ботинки, а он голодный и не представляющий, когда случится поесть в следующий раз.

В еноте превозмогает здравый смысл, и он сбегает от Джейсона, слегка прихрамывая. Джейсон же возвращается внутрь, пока уши не отмёрзли. Позже, надев экипировку и отправляясь позаботиться о кое-каких важных делах в городе, делах, решаемых исключительно пулями, он останавливается положить остатки пиццы среди этой груды ящиков. 

Он знает, что это не самая удачная идея, но это его не останавливает. Не останавливает и на следующий день, когда из оконца маленькой кухни он «случайно» роняет в переулок яблоко.

***

У Джейсона есть и другие прибежища, но в этом наиболее исправно подаваемое электричество и рабочая сантехника, и тут удачное место, близкое к гуще событий, но, тем не менее, тихое, так что после долгой ночи в городе он в большинстве случаев зависает здесь.

Когда он слышит звон сигнала тревоги, то знает, что зверёк шныряет в его переулке, поэтому открывает кухонное окно и бросает вниз какие-нибудь объедки. Он не уверен, чем питаются еноты, но это, похоже, не проблема. Всё, что он оставляет снаружи, любое мясо, фрукты, закуски или объедки, исчезают в мгновение ока. Он покупает пакет кошачьей еды, и енот сходит по ней с ума, точно как кошки в рекламе.

Иногда Джейсон поджидает появления енота. Он высовывается в окно, опершись руками о подоконник, куря сигарету и не обращая внимания на пронизывающий ветер.

У енота никогда не занимает много времени появиться из непроглядных теней и с жадностью ухватить еду. Он смотрит вверх на Джейсона бусинками устрашающе горящих глаз, оценивая того. Джейсон лениво машет ему и выдыхает клубы дыма.

\- Эй, приятель. Как дела?

По прошествии недель мохнатый паразит становится наглее. Он взбирается на штабеля ящиков под окном джейсоновой кухни, чтобы оказаться ближе к источнику пищи. И, похоже, выучивает время джейсонового возвращения домой и терпеливо ждёт, когда Джейсон по обыкновению бросит еды. Это наводит Джейсона на мысль, что парниша обитает где-то ужасно рядом.

Доходит до того, что маленький требовательный засранец взбирается вверх и усаживается прямо на подоконник, возмущённо пища до тех пор, пока Джейсон не выдерживает и не даёт ему что-нибудь поесть, лишь бы заткнулся.

***

В одну из ночей Джейсон неожиданно обнаруживает себя в паре с новой Бэтгёрл, и всё ради обезвреживания банды нелегальных торговцев оружием, которых он выслеживал. Зря они привлекли джейсоново внимание. Налёт завершается тем, что он получает бронебойную пулю под лопатку, а вторую в спину, но с ним есть хотя бы кто-то, чтобы оказать его жалкой заднице какую-никакую медицинскую помощь.

Видимо получить две пули ради успеха миссии добавляет ему бонусных очков, или просто жалости, в глазах бэт-семейки. Он проводит три дня в кровати в поместье, накачанный какими-то особо замечательными лекарствами, а Альфред трясётся над ним и отчитывает о необходимости лежать спокойно и беречь швы.

Лекарства действительно великолепны. Теперь Джейсон знает, что быть под кайфом – чудесное решение, помогающее справиться с любой неловкостью в общении с семьёй. Единственная беда: когда он говорит о необходимости вернуться домой и покормить своего енота, все списывают это на наркоту.

«Побирушка должно быть убежал, - решает Джейсон, наконец возвратившись на квартиру, болезный, но живой. – Наверняка, нашёл ещё кого-то, чтобы шнырять вокруг. Скатертью дорога».

Джейсоновы обезболивающие перестают действовать, и он проглатывает ещё парочку, перед тем как отправиться в кровать. В собственную кровать, а не принадлежавшую ему целую вечность назад кровать поместья.

Слышится царапанье когтей о кухонное окно. Джейсон оборачивается и видит по ту сторону стекла енота, глядящего на него в ожидании.

Джейсон в раздражении закатывает глаза, но уже открывает холодильник посмотреть, что ещё не успело испортиться за время его отсутствия. Хотя не сказать, что шерстяной пожиратель мусора станет возражать, если что-то слегка прокиснет.

\- Эй, приятель. Голодный? 

Енот опять царапается в стекло, громче и настойчивее. Джейсон слабо улыбается, хотя спина чертовски ноет, а сам он обеспокоен и встревожен столь длительным пребыванием в поместье – не готов он пока к такому. Приятно иметь кого-то, кто всегда рад тебя видеть, даже если только из-за еды.

***

На следующее утро в джейсоновой кухне обнаруживается Дик. Он пробрался внутрь, пока Джейсон ещё спал.

Джейсон разозлился бы, его обычная политика гласит встречать незваных гостей заряженным пистолетом, но запах готовящегося кофе, распространяющийся по квартире, приводит его в доброе расположение духа. Даже несмотря на спину, пульсирующую так сильно, что, поднявшись, он едва не теряет сознание.

«Странно», - решает он. Он был уверен, что кофе закончилось на прошлой неделе. И подумывал как-нибудь пойти скупиться.

Но замечает, что Дик принёс сколько-то с собой. Наряду с пакетами продуктов и судочками с едой, расставленными на столешнице и в процессе распаковки. Очевидно благотворительная посылка от Альфреда. Достаточно, чтобы впервые с тех пор, как он купил это место, заполнить холодильник под завязку. Обычно он слишком уставший или занятой, чтобы делать покупки и готовить так часто, как того хотелось бы. В следующий раз при встрече надо будет поблагодарить старика. 

Ему почти хочется обнять Дика… за исключением того, что имеется, по крайней мере, с полдюжины причин, отчего этого не случится.

Окно открыто и енот, этот хитрый маленький предатель, сидит весь из себя терпеливый и милый, пока Дик скармливает ему печенье. Испечённое Альфредом печенье. Испечённое Альфредом печенье, которое, предполагалось, предназначается Джейсону.

Дик притащил целую кучу, но Джейсон, тем не менее, чувствует бурю возмущения от потери этого печенья. Печенья Альфреда сами по себе нечто. Золотистая вкуснятина – абсолютная растрата на животное, которое весьма счастливо жрать мусор.

И Дик даже не спрашивает разрешения перед тем, как притащиться и приняться портить джейсонова енота сладостями. Никакого уважения. Джейсону приходится ещё раз напомнить себе: не стрелять в него.

\- Не знал, что у тебя есть енот, Джейсон. Думаю, это значит, что ты не шутил, а?

\- Ну, прямо открытие, - бормочет Джейсон, пялясь на кофеварку и понукая варить быстрее. – Ты, что, любитель енотов, Дики?

\- Они постоянно крутились возле цирка, особенно после представлений. Им нравилось есть роняемый посетителями попкорн. Однажды я пытался накормить одного горстью хлопьев, и он поцарапал меня. Пришлось вытерпеть кучу уколов от бешенства.

Дик улыбается, рассказывая об этом. Джейсон просто смотрит. Ему хочется спросить: отчего тот, чёрт побери, всё ещё здесь? Он вообще-то не приглашал Дика внутрь.

\- Раз уж разговор зашёл о бешенстве, х-м-м?.. – Дик тянется к еноту на подоконнике, поднося руку ближе, словно хочет погладить, но не решается.

Джейсон жмёт плечами. Некоторое время назад он тайком побывал в парочке ветеринарных клиник, пока не нашёл то, что, как думал, было нужной вакциной, и, как предписывалось, добавил в еду, но он не может ничего гарантировать.

Дик, похоже, воспринимает это как «давай дальше». И протягивает руку ближе, его пальцы касаются мягких ушей енота.

\- Ты незнакомец, укусит… - решает предупредить Джейсон.

Но енот не кусает. Он сидит спокойно, издавая счастливое попискивание, и позволяет Дику гладить и почёсывать себя с целую минуту. А Джейсон по-прежнему не может даже прикоснуться к нему, чтобы тот не убежал или не расцарапал острыми когтями.

Предатель. Лучше бы ему насладиться печеньем, потому как он точно больше не получит приготовленной Альфредом еды. После такого он её просто не заслуживает.

\- Ну, что ж… - мелочно бурчит Джейсон, наливая чашку горячего, замечательного кофе. – Это благодаря мне он весь такой милый и домашний.

***

У Джейсона уже давно скопились кое-какие сведения. Весьма ценные. Которые он собирался пустить в ход, понимая, что стоит обождать ещё немного, и они обесценятся, а потом его изрешетило пулями. Даже с его упрямством он понимает, что не в том состоянии, чтобы разбираться с наркоторговлей, только не сейчас.

Стыд и срам позволять информации пропадать впустую, так что он решает передать сведения заменышу. Сбыть с рук.

Позже, когда Тим объявляется в дверях после проверки сведений, Джейсон понимает, что его послание могло быть более однозначным. Лицо пробравшегося внутрь и устроившегося поудобнее на диване пацана испачкано в грязи и раскраснелось от удовольствия и волнения. Он присваивает джейсонов ноутбук, чтобы сразу взяться за собранные им данные, и одновременно просматривает первый абзац джейсоновых заметок, и не затыкается весь последующий час.

Джейсон не собирался делиться чёртовой информацией в качестве оливковой ветви. Он просто хотел, чтобы бандюкам досталось по полной. Сделать их показательным примером. Закатать в землю. Но вместо этого Тим выявил, разнюхал и нашёл связь с другими группировками. Разгадки нераскрытых дел. Достаточно доказательств, чтобы надолго засадить этих людей за решётку. 

Он стучит по клавиатуре и болтает без умолку, будто сеть наркоторговцев может исчезнуть, если вовремя её не проследить. Он выспрашивает раздражённого и ошарашенного Джейсона о каждом имеющемся бите информации, но едва ли замолкает, чтобы послушать. Джейсон оставляет попытки понять, о чём тот говорит. Лишь улавливает основную суть: эти люди отправятся в тюрягу. Очень влиятельные и очень нехорошие люди. 

Просто-напросто измученный болтовнёй Джейсон, наконец, отправляется на кухню заварить немного кофе. Когда же возвращается, Тим дремлет на диванчике. Вымотав себя великими разоблачениями. По крайней мере, он, наконец, молчит. Джейсон поднимает с пола тёмный плащ и набрасывает на Тима, а затем и сам отправляется в кровать.

Просыпается он от крика. Вскакивает с постели и в полусне хватает ближайший пистолет.

\- Какого хера случилось? – спрашивает он. Тим стоит у окна, и Джейсон отталкивает его посмотреть.

\- Там что-то есть, - отвечает Тим, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть Джейсону через плечо, настороженно сжимая бэтаранг. – Оно было прямо за окном, но убежало. Я думаю это…

И Джейсон замечает сверкающие, горящие во тьме снаружи глаза, глядящие прямо на них.

\- Идиот, это всего лишь мой енот, - Джейсон снова пихает Тима, просто назло, раздражённый, что его разбудили из-за ерунды. Услышав ор Тима, он ожидал едва ли не ассасинов. Ну, или хотя бы, банального суперзлодея.

В удивлении с Тима спадает его напряжённая готовность к битве.  
\- Твой енот?

\- Вроде того. Он появляется всякий раз, как я здесь, и я его подкармливаю. У нас налаживаются неплохие отношения. Он вот уже пару недель не пытается меня исцарапать.

\- У тебя есть домашний енот, - Тим в неверии трясёт головой. – Это просто… Я даже не знаю…

\- Он не домашний. Я не цепляю на него ошейник и не позволяю ему спать в кровати.

\- Думаю, это не так уж и странно, - признаёт Тим после минутного раздумья. – Я имею в виду, у Дэмиана вообще корова. Просто окажи нам всем одолжение и не заразись от него бешенством. С тобой и без того трудно иметь дело.

У Джейсона просто руки чешутся ухватить его за шею и выбросить за дверь. Заменыш давно исчерпал лимит гостеприимства.

\- Можно на него посмотреть? – Просит Тим. – На енота?

\- Нет, ты можешь убраться из моего дома, пока я тебя не вышвырнул.

Тим пожимает плечами и застёгивает плащ.

\- Отлично. Чтобы это дело не развалилось, мне в любом случае предстоит ещё много работы. Дай знать, если услышишь нечто полезное. – Он закрывает ноутбук и берёт его под мышку.

\- Это моё, - сообщает Джейсон прищурившись.

\- Мне только нужно переписать сделанную работу, - беззаботно объясняет Тим. – Я верну.

Джейсон делает шаг отобрать своё.  
\- Ещё чего…

Тим проскальзывает под рукой и выскакивает за дверь. И ко времени, когда Джейсон оказывается снаружи, его мотоцикл уже с рыком заводится и уносится прочь.

***

\- Тодд, ты что, правда, позволяешь этой твари шариться по своему жилищу?

\- Не моя вина, что вы продолжаете появляться здесь без приглашения, - парирует Джейсон.

Сопляк отрывает взгляд от енота в окне и одаривает Джейсона презрительной улыбкой. Солнце только зашло, его лучи ещё озаряют край небосклона, но этот уже в своём костюме Робина и готов к патрулированию.

Джейсон рад, что решил натянуть джинсы, прежде чем выйти из ванной. Его волосы ещё мокрые. Сопляк пробрался внутрь, пока он принимал душ.

\- Браун заставила меня смотреть мультфильм с одной из этих блохастых тварей в качестве персонажа. - Дэмиан через стекло осматривает енота. И хмыкает. – Меня не впечатлило.

Джейсон не знает, имеет ли Дэмиан в виду мультфильм или мультяшного енота, да ему и безразлично.

\- Там в шкафу кошачий корм, если хочешь, можешь попытаться его покормить, - предлагает Джейсон.

Дэмиан скрещивает руки и окидывает Джейсона презрительным взглядом. И настороженно отходит, давая Джейсону самому залезть в шкаф.

\- Эй, дружок, - приветствует Джейсон пушистого надоеду, открывая окно и бросая кошачью еду на подоконник.

\- Ты назвал его Дружок? Как оригинально, - язвит Дэмиан. Джейсон бросает на него хмурый взгляд.

\- Это не имя.

\- Тогда как ты его зовёшь?

\- Я его никак не зову. Ему не нужна кличка. Он не домашняя зверушка.  
\- Ты кормишь его кормом для домашних животных. – Дэмиан выхватывает из джейсоновых рук разноцветный пакет кошачьего корма и тычет ему в лицо. – Он к тебе определённо привязан. И приходит на твой зов.

Джейсон сверху вниз зыркает на сопляка.  
\- Ты действительно явился сюда только ради дурацкого спора?

\- Нет. Мне есть чем занять своё время.

\- Тогда, что ты здесь делаешь? Лучше бы тебе припереться не ради очередной драки. Нападёшь на меня, и я могу, защищаясь, случайно пристрелить тебя, - лениво грозит Джейсон, плюхаясь на диван. – А виноватым окажусь я.

\- Я злюсь на Грейсона. – Дэмиан высыпает немного лакомства в ладонь и протягивает еноту. Зверёк поначалу колеблется, но после непродолжительного обнюхивания решает поверить мальчику и забирает угощение с обтянутой в перчатку руки одно за другим. – Он запер все мои мечи, и всё из-за того, что я ткнул одним из них Дрейка.

\- Сурово.

\- Дрейк первый начал.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, я тебе верю. – Джейсон не знает, отчего потакает пацану. Завтра Дэмиан помирится с Диком, и маленькая размолвка позабудется до следующего раза. – Но это не объясняет, что ты здесь делаешь. Хочешь стать моим Робином?

\- Никогда, Тодд, - ощетинивается Дэмиан. – Мне просто нужен кто-то прикрыть спину в патруле, и я решил, что ты сгодишься. Я отказываюсь работать с Грейсоном, пока он не извинится, но если я отправлюсь в патрулирование в одиночку вопреки его желаниям, он заставит меня помогать Пениуорту мыть тарелки. Словно прислугу. 

Еда закончилась, и теперь енот, похоже, заинтересовался перчаткой Дэмиана, игриво кусая палец. Его маленькие зубы остры, но не могут прокусить материал. Дэмиан не дрогнув наблюдает, не делая попыток остановить.

\- По-прежнему звучит, будто этой ночью ты хочешь быть у меня на подхвате, - замечает Джейсон.

\- Если кто и будет в эту ночь на подхвате, так это ты, Тодд.

\- Как скажешь. – Джейсон встаёт и отправляется в спальню. – Только дай мне взять снаряжение, сопляк. Выходим через пятнадцать минут.

\- Через десять.

***

Когда срабатывает сигнализация периметра, Джейсон ожидает енота. А вместо этого ловит новую Бэтгёрл, Стефани, пробирающуюся внутрь через кухонное окно.

Она плюхается на столешницу и поднимает руки вверх.  
\- Не стреляй! Я пришла с миром.

\- Приятно видеть, что мои замки работают.

\- О дала мне коды к твоей системе безопасности, - улыбается она извиняющейся улыбкой. Откуда их взяла Барбара, его не беспокоит. – Как дела, Худ? В последнюю нашу встречу в тебе от пуль было дырок больше, чем в швейцарском сыре.

\- Всё отлично. – Все раны зажили. Недавно отпала необходимость перевязок. – Тебе что-то надо?

\- Не-а, просто была в этом районе и решила глянуть, с чего вся эта кутерьма. Дэмиан говорит: у тебя есть домашний енот, я думала – он шутит, ну, у него вообще-то шутки не как у обычных людей, ну, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, но затем Тим и Дик подтвердили, что он говорит правду. Ну, вот… показывай! Я хочу посмотреть на него.

\- Не выйдет. Он давно не показывался. – Стефани выглядит обеспокоенной, так что Джейсон вздыхает и поясняет, - из меня плохой друг. Я зависаю на разных квартирах, пытаясь навести страху на некоторые банды, набирающие в свои ряды детей. Приживала, наверное, перебрался в другое место, когда я перестал его кормить.

\- Мне очень жаль. – Она забирается обратно на подоконник, собираясь уходить. – Эй, уверена, он вернётся. И когда это случится, позвони мне. Хочу познакомиться с Бэт-енотом.

Джейсон таращится. На секунду ему кажется, что он ослышался, но, нет. Она так и сказала.

Он подталкивает её с подоконника, поторапливая.  
\- Вали уже, - ворчит он, когда та спрыгивает. Она с лёгкостью приземляется и весело машет ему.

\- К слову, это худшее, что я когда-либо слышал, - кричит он вниз. – Я не стану его так называть.

\- Нет, это здорово! Ты ещё сам привыкнешь, вот увидишь! 

Ещё чего. Его енот останется без имени и не вернётся, как бы часто Стеф не заявлялась прямо перед патрулированием поговорить и убедить его, что шерстяной мешок, скорее всего, в порядке, просто бродяжничает. И она появляется слишком часто.

Они объединяются пару раз, просто ради удобства. Чтобы не наступать на пятки друг другу – Готэм меньше, чем кажется. Он находит, что не против работать с ней. Может потому, что она одна из немногих героев города, которых он не пытался убить под действием затяжного питаемого Ямой Лазаря гнева.

Дела в разных частях города уводят его к другим тайным укрытиям пофиговее. Закуток в подвале с раскладушкой и припасами, и не более того. Всякий раз, когда выдаётся шанс вернуться в любимое убежище, он оставляет снаружи еду. Приятель енот не появляется требовать её и не залазит в окно, но к утру еда всегда исчезает. Либо енот имеет на него зуб и не желает показываться, либо на территории объявился какой другой проглот.

\- Почему бы нам просто не пойти и не проверить? – Интересуется Стеф, когда в третий раз за её визит срабатывает тревога. Он подумывает вообще отключить датчики. Те ненадёжны и раздражают. – Может сюда перебралась бродячая собака и отпугивает твоего Бэт-енота.

\- Прекрати его так называть, - не впервые бурчит Джейсон. Но соглашается, и они отправляются на обыск переулка.

Джейсон не ждёт ничего. Он уже проверял. А потому прислоняется к стене и закуривает сигарету, вслушиваясь в далёкие отзвуки автострады в то время, как Стефани проводит обыск.

\- Ты это слышал? – Спрашивает она, склонив голову к плечу.

Джейсон тушит окурок каблуком.  
\- Нет.

Стеф хмурится. В поисках она расхаживает взад и вперёд по мрачному переулку.  
\- Похоже на…

И тут Джейсон тоже это слышит. Писк. Чириканье. Заставляет предполагать наличие неподалёку птичьего гнезда. Стеф отодвигает в сторону пару ящиков кучи, где Джейсон впервые увидел енота, штабель по которому эта тварь всегда взбиралась к нему, и выясняет, что ошибся лишь частично. Там и правда гнездо, только не птичье.

Спрятавшийся в укромном закутке, среди пирамиды ящиков, джейсонов енот заботливо свернулся вокруг трёх пушистых енотиков с тёмно-полосатыми хвостиками и ещё не открывшимися глазками, обрамлёнными чёрной «маской».

Джейсон не может отвести глаз. И ругается про себя. Они слишком большие, чтобы оказаться новорождёнными, но Джейсон и представления не имеет, сколько им. Неделя? Пара недель? Он чертовски мало знает о енотах. Даже не знал, что его енот самка, тем более беременная. Думал, что паразит жиреет на дармовых харчах.

Джейсон бьётся головой о кирпичную стену. Всё это слишком для него.  
\- Еб*ть. Ну, разве не великолепно? 

Стеф похоже считает также. Воркуя, она опускается на колени. Пытаясь потрогать одного из малышей, получает скалящиеся клыки и грозное предупреждающее ворчание матери.  
\- Мы должны дать им имена, - настаивает она.

\- Не вижу смысла. Я всё равно не смогу различить их. – Единственная причина, по которой он узнаёт своего енота, это его… её куцый хвост.

\- У тебя будет куча проблем, когда они вырастут. Ещё три рта. Готова поспорить, Дэмиан пожелает взять одного.

Джейсон испускает стон.  
\- Просто… не рассказывай никому об этом. Не сейчас. Мне надо…

Раздаётся хорошо узнаваемый щелчок и вспышка камеры. Стефани стоит, нажимая на телефоне «отправить», и смотрит на Джейсона.  
\- Прости, что?

Новость разносится быстро. Джейсон ухмыляется тому, с какой скоростью прямо на следующий день заявляется Дэмиан, и как не осознаёт прямодушия своего поведения. Он выдумывает какие-то туманные обвинения о джейсоновом плохом обращении с животными и требует немедленно показать кутят.

Три новых маленьких енота ведут себя более живо, чем прошлой ночью, урча и беспокойно ползая по гнезду. Дэмиан, не двигаясь, стоит на коленях минут двадцать, пока мать не начинает доверять ему достаточно, чтобы позволить погладить одного из детёнышей. Лишь короткое, нежное касание к шерсти, и тот отстраняется. Джейсон смотрит почти поражённо. И слегка улыбается, когда детёныш игриво кусает чужой пушистый хвост. 

Они довольно милые.

***

Тим занимается на полу некой смесью йоги и медитации, когда через входную дверь, неся картонную коробку с детёнышами-енотами в одной руке и матерью за шкирку в другой, вламывается Джейсон, чёрный от сажи и пахнущий едкой гарью.

Выражение лица заменыша бесценно. Джейсон бы рассмеялся, не приведи его события этого вечера в столь дурное расположение духа.

Тим дёргается и выпутывается из своей закрученной позы так поспешно, что шипит от боли, потянув мышцы. Он спотыкается и падает обратно на коврик для занятий йогой, хватаясь за ногу.

\- Что с тобой случилось? – Глаза Тима мечутся с Джейсона на коробку и на енота, пока он растирает сведённую икру. – Зачем ты их сюда принёс?

\- Моё убежище сгорело.  
Джейсон поудобнее устраивается в мягком кресле, ставя коробку у ног и засовывая енотиху внутрь к малышам.

На мгновение он чувствует вину, что так наследил грязью и сажей на хорошем ковре. Он не знает, что заставило его замену обустроить столь дорогую квартиру в подобной дыре, может пижонство просто у того в крови?

\- Это был…

\- Саботаж? Да, скорее всего. Кто-то решил меня достать. Но они облажались. – Джейсон подталкивает коробку ногой. – Мне надо, чтобы ты немного за ними приглядел, пока я проверяю остальные свои укрытия на наличие ловушек. Не знаю, какие из них раскрыты.

\- Джейсон, я не могу нянчиться с твоими енотами, - возражает Тим, натягивая толстовку. Та слишком велика на него, и ему приходится закатить рукава. – У меня есть неотложные дела. И я собирался вскоре надевать костюм.

\- Это всего на пару часов. И я буду тебе должен. Помогу с твоими делами.

\- Они же дикие животные, я даже не знаю, как…

\- Боже, это не так уж и сложно, - громко вскрикивает Джейсон в раздражении. Ему не хочется об этом спорить, ему хочется найти того, кто пытался заживо поджарить его и вернуть сторицей. – И они не такие уж дикие. Просто убедись, что они не выберутся из коробки и не влипнут в неприятности. У тебя, что, никогда раньше не было домашних животных?

\- Нет.

\- Нет?

\- Мои родители не очень жаловали зверей. Плюс, они много путешествовали, а я не мог заботиться о ком-то самостоятельно. Я ходил в школу-интернат. – Пожимает плечами Тим. – Так что, и правда, нет. Я просил собаку, или хотя бы хомячка, но…

\- Бедный Тимми. Ты разрываешь мне сердце.

\- Заткнись, - хмурится тот. И скрестив руки, наблюдает, как два малыша кувыркаются и играют в коробке, а затем вздыхает. Нечто в нём смягчается. – Хорошо, так уж и быть. Но, просто… почему? Почему еноты? Почему это не мог быть уличный кот? Даже бродячий пёс был бы ничего, но еноты?

Джейсоновы глаза зло сверкают.  
\- Какого чёрта ты у меня об этом спрашиваешь? Я понятия не имею, как это случилось. Я такого не планировал.

Повисает молчание, в котором Тим, похоже, опасается задавать ещё какие вопросы. Будто это Джейсон здесь дикий зверь, и он старается оминать его стороной. Хорошо. Только бы не открывал рта. Джейсон тоже молчит, сердито зыркая на коробку с енотами.

\- С тобой… С тобой всё в порядке? – Спрашивает Тим. И по виду уже жалеет об этом.

\- Я просто зол на неё.

\- Что?

\- Ты плохой енот, - зло сообщает Джейсон матери. В ответ та громко шипит, ближе подтягивая малышей. Он переводит взгляд на Тима, недоумённо наблюдающего за ним. – Ты знаешь, что мне пришлось за ней гоняться? Ага, я спас её детёнышей, а затем отыскал её в трёх кварталах, убегающей от огня. – Джейсон опять вонзает взгляд в енота. – Ты засранка. Я думал: животные должны быть лучше. Они должны защищать своих детей. Все знают эти истории про собак, спасающих своих щенков из огня.

\- Джейсон, они еноты, а не…

\- Я знаю, что они еноты, - огрызается Джейсон. – Я просто ожидал… Неважно. Забудь. – Он встаёт и направляется к двери. – Мне надо проверить другие укрытия. Может, если повезёт, поймаю этого маньяка-поджигателя на месте преступления.

\- Постой! Мне надо их чем-то кормить или?.. – окликает Тим, но тот не оборачивается.

Тим усаживается и в полной растерянности нервно рассматривает коробку пищащих енотов-погорельцев.

\- Я… даже не знаю, что… Э-э-э. Хорошо. Большое спасибо тебе, Джейсон.

***

Когда Джейсон возвращается, Тима и в помине нет. Он не очень и удивлён. По крайней мере, это значит, что он ничего не должен заменышу. 

Вместо Тима за зверьками присматривают Стефани, Дэмиан и бывшая Бэтгёрл – Кэсс, тихоня, с которой Джейсон едва ли обменялся парой слов. Малыши-еноты в хорошем настроении, катаются и кувыркаются по ковру, гоняясь за хвостами друг друга. Их мать лежит неподалёку, внимательно присматривая за кутятами, но не слишком возражает против того, чтобы Стеф и Дэмиан их подержали. Она привыкла к обоим за время их визитов в джейсоново жилище. И несмотря на то, что встретила Кэсс не более часа назад, уже позволяет погладить себя.

У Кэсс, наверное, какой-то талант к животным, как и у Дика или дьявольского отродья, как и у всех остальных, за исключением, по-видимому, Джейсона.

Стеф сидит на полу возле кресла и, размахивая шнурком, который, Джейсон уверен, украла с одного из тимовых ботинок, перед носом маленького енотика, пытается с ним играть. 

Прежде чем он успевает задать вопрос, она улыбается и поясняет:  
\- Тим сказал, что должен с кем-то встретиться и, что это действительно очень важно для дела, над которым он работает. И ему нужно, чтобы кто-то его прикрыл. А что они здесь делают, я понятия не имею, - махает она на Дэмиена и Кэсс, притворно закатив глаза. – Я определённо их не приглашала.

Дэмиан цокает, подманивая енота ближе пригоршней хлопьев из коробки, найденной должно быть на кухне.  
\- Это ты, Браун, здесь незваный гость. Дрейк попросил Кассандру, а не тебя.

\- Он позвал нас обеих. Но я на сто десять процентов уверена, что тебя он не звал, так что…

\- Дрейк купил дом на деньги моего отца, - надменно отвечает тот. – На мои деньги. Эта собственность больше моя, чем его. Я не нуждаюсь в приглашении.

«Как будто кто-то из них когда-то ждал приглашения, чтобы вломиться в чей-то дом», - думает Джейсон. Он не собирается стоять тут и выслушивать их препирательства, у него и без того голова раскалывается. Он подхватывает енота, которого подкармливает с руки Дэмиан, и того, с которым играет Стеф, зарабатывая рассерженный и обиженный взгляды, и кладёт зверьков в коробку.

Следующей он подбирает енотиху. Та смотрит на него и дёргает ушами. Она почти извиняется всем своим видом, и Джейсон лишь вздыхает, зная, что не сможет злиться вечно.

\- Они тебя любят, - делится наблюдением Кэсс.

\- Они любят любого, кто их кормит, - бормочет Джейсон, беря последнего малыша. Этот кусает его за запястье, когда он кладёт его к семье.

Второе убежище также сгорело, но парочка сырых маленьких подвальчиков, похоже, по-прежнему не раскрыты. Он спрячет енотов в одном из убежищ, где те будут в безопасности, пока не поймает того, кто так серьёзно облажался, подгадив ему.

\- Что же, наверное, спасибо, что не дали им разнести здесь всё. – Берёт Джейсон коробку под руку. И вяло машет на прощание. – Мне пора преподать урок поджигателю. – Они прожигают его взглядом, с подозрением прищурив глаза. Словно с тремя Бэтменами встретился. – Эй, не надо на меня так смотреть. Не собираюсь я никого убивать. Только слегка поколотить.

Он разворачивается прочь и обнаруживает настоящего Бэтмена, стоящего у открытого окна, преградив дорогу. Прекрасно.

\- Я слышал о пожаре, - только и говорит Брюс. – Я проведу расследование. У тебя есть предположения, кто может за этим стоять?

Джейсон не желает его помощи. В противном случае, он бы попросил. А он не просил.

\- Нет, и мне всё равно, - отрезает он. – Я управлюсь сам. Со всем. 

Он вызывающе задирает подбородок и поудобнее перехватывает попискивающую коробку енотов. Хотя Джейсон и не может видеть глаз Брюса за белыми стёклами, он уверен, их внимание приковано к коробке. Губы Брюса едва ли дёргаются, но Джейсон почти ощущает редко посещающее мужчину веселье.

Он валит отсюда. Хватит с него и Тима, и тимовой идиотской квартиры, и Бэтмена, и вообще всего. Он может стерпеть много какой хрени, но не развеселившегося Брюса, будто Джейсон опять шаловливый пацан, способный заставить его смеяться.

Это не какая-то чёртова шутка. Это серьёзно. Эти безмозглые еноты теперь зависят от него, нравится ему это или нет.

***

Еноты весьма неплохо прижились в переулке неподалёку нового джейсонового убежища. Он обустраивает жилище после того, как выслеживает поджигателей, заставивших его покинуть свой район. Бандиты и наркодилеры, которых бесило, что присутствие в округе Ред Худа мешает бизнесу. Обычное дело. Он втолковывает им, что к чему, не вопрос.

Его новое основное убежище меньше прежнего, тут дует из всех щелей, и дом Тима слишком близко, всего в нескольких кварталах, но после обитания в тесных, убогих подвалах, он не считает себя вправе жаловаться. У него есть водопровод, достаточно места и настоящая кровать, и он слишком устал, чтобы опять переезжать.

Вот уже несколько месяцев всё спокойно. Джейсону никто не пытается подпалить новый дом, если не брать во внимание одного, двух раз со стороны Дэмиана. Джейсонова енотиха ошивается вокруг, но её дети выросли и теперь сами по себе, наведываясь лишь изредка. Во всяком случае, Джейсон думает, что это должно быть они, он по-прежнему не в состоянии различать их.

Солнце зашло с час назад, и он пристёгивает кобуру, почти готовый уходить, когда слышит это. «Царап-царап». Поскрёбывание в стекло.

Как раз вовремя. Джейсон открывает окно перед нетерпеливым зверьком, и, когда ставит миску с кучей еды, та издаёт урчащие звуки, может, приветствуя, а может просто из жадности. Смесь арахисового масла с тунцом и кошачьим кормом пахнет на взгляд Джейсона приотвратно, но для енота это пища богов.

Он знает, что балует её. Но ему всё равно. Зима уже почти на носу.

Он проверяет сообщения. Одно от Бэтгёрл, интересующейся, не слышал ли он чего полезного о новой банде наркоторговцев, а второе от Альфреда, уведомляющего, что сопляк отстранён от патрулирования за попытку пронести в дом дикого барсука… Барсука! Который при этом почти исполосовал ему лицо. Джейсон ухмыляется, пока его не озаряет, что Альфред, вероятно, винит именно его за столь чудесную идею, пришедшую в голову пацана. Чёрт.

Ещё одно сообщение появляется, когда он прощается со своей подружкой и запирает замок. От заменыша. Джейсон читает и хмыкает – у Тима, очевидно, проблемы с некими нахальными мохнатыми побирушками в мусорных баках.


End file.
